It is already known to measure and to monitor the pressure inside the tires of each of the wheels of a vehicle. The pressure thus measured (and/or other parameters) is conveyed by a high-frequency signal to a central computation unit situated in the vehicle. This central unit has the function of processing the signals received and of informing the driver as to any abnormal pressure of the tires (or abnormal rise in temperature, etc). In general this central computation unit is disposed in the passenger compartment of the vehicle and manages all the functions implemented in this passenger compartment. In order for this central computation unit to correctly process the signals received, it is imperative that it can unambiguously determine the origin thereof.
For this purpose, processes (so-called locating processes) exist which make it possible to determine where the wheel transmitting a signal is situated, but these processes are either lengthy, or onerous, or complex and often require considerable computation times before managing to assign a precise transmission site on the vehicle (for example, front right, front left, rear right or rear left) to each signal received.